Mon poignard de glace
by Szeifer
Summary: Un soir, après la Bataille du Sanctuaire, Hyôga se décide à avouer quelque chose aux autres.


Un OS post-Bataille du Sanctuaire, en attendant de terminer la fic à chapitre sur laquelle je travaille.

Plus d'explications en bas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La Bataille du Sanctuaire terminée, leurs blessures guéries et leurs Armures réparées, les Bronzes crurent goûter à quelque chose qui ressemblait à la paix.

Ils firent donc une soirée moitié barbecue (qui aurait cru que Seiya avait le moindre talent pour la cuisine ?) moitié pique-nique, où ils avaient sortis une table dehors pour profiter du temps clément. Et tandis que Seiya cuisait les steaks et merguez d'une main experte, que Shiryu dressait une table impeccable, que Shun enfilait des tomates cerises sur des cure-dents en guise d'apéritif et qu'Ikki assaisonnait la salade, Hyôga les observait, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il avait sorti suffisamment de boissons pour hydrater un régiment, et alors qu'il faisait les glaçons (autant que son pouvoir serve à quelque chose, non ?), sentir la glace au bout de ses doigts lui rappela brutalement quelque chose, et il se perdit dans sa réflexion.

 _Au final, tu ne leur a jamais dit._

« Hyôga ? Tu es encore avec nous ? »

Surpris, le Saint de Glace redressa la tête pour découvrir Shun, son immuable sourire doux sur les lèvres, qui venait de le sortir de ses pensées.

« Excuse-moi, je rêvassais. »

 _Tu es un bon menteur, on t'y a bien entrainé_.

Shun hocha la tête, mais avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit, il fut interrompu par un glapissement de Seiya, qui d'un mouvement maladroit manqua de se brûler avec le jus de la viande.

« Ça va aller, ça va aller ! » lança-t-il aux autres qui le regardaient avec inquiétude et un brin de condescendance pour l'un d'entre eux. Celui-ci se prit d'ailleurs un léger coup de coude de Shun en passant, accompagné d'un « Nii-san ! » chuchoté et accusateur. Shiryu sourit, amusé, devant l'air absolument pas contrit d'Ikki. Seiya n'avait rien remarqué et semblait considérer le steak haché comme son nouvel ennemi personnel.

Ils étaient heureux, tous les quatre.

 _Ils auraient très bien pu ne pas l'être_.

Le sourire d'Hyôga s'effaça.

Il ne se sentait pas coupable, ni en tort, ni même traitre. Il se sentait… Il ne savait pas vraiment, pour dire la vérité. C'est une chose qu'il avait oubliée pendant les combats, puis écartée comme obsolète et sans importance par la suite.

 _Et maintenant que vous êtes une équipe, comment crois-tu qu'ils réagiront si tu leur dit la vérité ?_

Hyôga secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées, et déposa les boissons sur la table. Son attitude soucieuse avait déjà attiré l'attention des deux plus observateurs de la bande, Shun mais aussi Shiryu qui le regardait faire avec attention. Il était hors de question de gâcher la soirée, s'ordonna le Cygne.

Ils s'assirent tous, sauf Seiya qui finissait ses merguez pour qu'elles soient les plus fraîches possible. Shun déposa ses apéritifs sur le plateau de la table et encouragea tout le monde à se servir.  
Les tomates cerises étaient excellentes, et il y avait même des dés de ce fromage grec au nom bizarre pour aller avec. Seiya en vola quelques-unes avant de repartir à ses fourneaux. Ikki les mangea avec l'air aussi détaché qu'il le pouvait, mais on voyait bien qu'il adorait. Shiryu prenait davantage son temps, comme d'habitude lorsqu'il mangeait. Shun lui-même se servit très peu, par politesse, avant que son frère ne lui impose presque une poignée de cure-dents.

 _Pourquoi notes-tu tout ça ? Est-ce une habitude ou une volonté réfléchie ?_

Seiya arriva avec plusieurs assiettes garnies de pièces de viande, dont les fameuses merguez. Il servit plus que généreusement tout le monde, et Hyôga nota qu'il avait donné à chacun une viande qu'il aimait à la cuisson qu'il préférait.

Même le plus fonceur des Chevaliers peut se révéler d'une finesse surprenante.

Il se passa un moment où les seuls bruits furent ceux de la mastication, puis Shiryu lança la conversation sur un sujet anodin, et ils commencèrent tous à parler avec animation.

Hyôga garda l'étrange inquiétude vague qui l'avait saisi pour se mêler aux autres.

 _« Tes intuitions sont à prendre en compte, mais si tu ne sais ni les justifier ni les comprendre, oublie-les. Elles amènent trop souvent à des conclusions erronées. »_

 _« Avez-vous eu l'intuition que quelque chose de mauvais se trouvait au Sanctuaire, mon maître ? »_ songea Hyôga en se souvenant de cette phrase, apprise non pas pendant son entrainement de Chevalier des Glaces mais pendant sa formation à son autre rôle, celui dont il n'avait parlé à personne.

Il se coupa de la conversation alors que Seiya, Shiryu et Shun échangeaient plusieurs anecdotes sur la nourriture de leurs lieux d'entrainement. Seiya affirma d'ailleurs qu'un de ses premiers réflexes en rentrant au Japon fut de se jeter sur un bol de riz, tellement ça lui avait manqué.

 _Que dois-je faire ?_

Seiya et Ikki s'envoyèrent des piques sur un sujet quelconque.

 _Qu'y a-t-il de si horrible dans la vérité pour que tu ne puisses pas la leur avouer ?_

Shun renonça à les arrêter pour commencer à distribuer la salade.

 _Il n'y a rien d'horrible. Ce sont tes amis, ils comprendront._

Shiryu prit les dernières tomates cerises qui n'avaient pas été mangés pour les ajouter à la salade.

 _Bien sûr que si, c'est horrible. Mais je dois l'admettre. Je me suis moi-même convaincu que ça n'avait pas d'importance à présent. Si je dois l'assumer, c'est maintenant_.

Les quatre Bronzes se turent.

 _Et surtout n'oublie pas…_

Jusqu'à ce que Seiya prenne la parole.

« Hyôga ? »

… _tu ne l'as PAS fait !_

Hyôga releva les yeux. Ses amis le regardaient, inquiets de son mutisme. Il leur adressa un sourire rassurant.

« Je peux vous avouer quelque chose ? Mais d'abord, servez la salade. »

Pas vraiment rassurés, ils obéirent néanmoins. Une fois les feuilles et les tomates réparties dans chaque assiette, ils se tournèrent vers Hyôga. Hyôga qui avait commencé à manger comme si ce qu'il avait à dire n'était pas très grave. Ikki posa un simple :

« Alors ? »

Hyôga avala sa bouché, affronta une seconde le regard du Phénix avant de demander aux Bronzes en général.

« Pourquoi avez-vous participé au Tournoi Galactique ? »

Personne ne s'attendait à cette question. Ils se regardèrent en coin, surpris et réalisant qu'ils n'avaient effectivement aucune idée des motivations des autres. Seiya prit une tomate entre ses doigts et joua avec pendant qu'il répondait.

«-J'avais conclu un marché avec Saori-san, expliqua-t-il. Si je gagnais le Tournoi, elle mettait les moyens de la Fondation à la recherche de ma sœur.

-Je comprends mieux ton obsession à gagner, dit Shiryu. Quant à moi, je voulais obtenir l'Armure d'Or, ou du moins prouver ma propre force, avant de repartir aux Cinq Pics pour y officier comme un véritable Chevalier. J'ignorais à ce moment-là que l'Ordre était corrompu par Saga…

-Je comprends, répondit Hyôga. Et toi, Shun ? »

L'interpelé eu un sourire timide.

« Vous le savez déjà. Je voulais revoir mon frère. »

Ikki lui passa une main sur les épaules, avant de se reculer, manière de signifier qu'il ne participerait pas à la conversation.

 _Je me demande s'il a honte._

« Et toi, Hyôga ? Ça fait bizarre et un peu honte de l'avouer mais je n'en n'ai pas la moindre idée, avoua Seiya. »

Le Saint de Glace se cala plus confortablement dans son siège avant de répondre.

«-Vous savez quel était le rôle de mon maître au Sanctuaire ?

-Si je ne dis pas de bêtise… Il était chargé de surveiller les Chevaliers qui prenaient un peu trop de liberté, non ?

-Pas seulement les Chevaliers, mais aussi les hommes ordinaires qui s'approchaient un peu trop près des secrets du Sanctuaire. C'était l'espion du Pope. »

Ikki eut un petit geste de mépris, comme pour tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin au Sanctuaire dirigé par Saga. Hyôga continua sans lui prêter attention.

«-En tant que son élève, c'était mon devoir de me former à prendre sa suite.

-Je comprends, dit Shiryu. Tu es venu espionner les agissements de la Fondation Graad. »

Seiya se redressa pour protester, mais Hyôga le coupa.

« Non. »

Regards perplexes.

« J'ai été envoyé pour vous tuer. »

La confiance qu'ils avaient en lui ne tenait plus qu'à un fil, il le savait.

« Tout ce que nous pouvions voir, c'était des Chevaliers de Bronze, gérés par une organisation inconnue aux buts incertains, qui utilisent leurs pouvoirs pour se donner en spectacle. Impardonnable.

Puis j'ai passé du temps avec vous et j'ai compris que vos motivations étaient plus profondes, et votre honneur de Chevalier plus que respectable. Ensuite, l'armure du Sagittaire a été volée. La retrouver était bien plus important qu'une mission en laquelle je ne croyais plus. »

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir fini sa phrase qu'il réalisa la tension présente. Entre le regard brûlant de Seiya, les yeux inexpressifs de Shiryu, le regard fuyant de Shun et la colère sourde qui émanait d'Ikki, Hyôga se sentit soudain très seul.

« Quand le Sanctuaire s'en est mêlé, et qu'Athéna s'est révélée, j'avais déjà fait mon choix. J'ai abandonné ma mission et rejoint Saori-san sans la moindre hésitation. »

Il prit une brève inspiration.

« Et je vous demande pardon. »

Hyôga se tu. Aucun des Bronzes n'eut la moindre réaction.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu espérais ?_

« Tu l'aurais fait ? »

Shun avait levé les yeux et le regarda sans la moindre méchanceté.

« Si les Chevaliers noirs n'avaient pas attaqué, tu nous aurais vraiment tué ? »

Hoyga n'envisagea pas une seconde de lui mentir.

« À moins qu'un autre élément ne m'ai convaincu du bien-fondé de votre cause, oui. »

 _S'ils te haïssent à présent, sache que tu l'auras en partie mérité._

Ce fut Shiryu qui reprit la parole.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute si les agissements de Saori-san ont pu attirer les soupçons du Chevalier du Verseau, et ce n'est pas non plus toi qui a décidé de nous éliminer. Je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur, et je suis content que tu nous fasses suffisamment confiance pour nous l'avouer. »

Hyôga le remercia d'un signe de tête. Shiryu poursuivit, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Et je suis aussi très content que tu ais changé d'avis avant de nous tuer, mais ça tu l'auras compris… »

La boutade ne fit rire personne, évidemment. Seiya tentait de détendre son corps crispé. Il soupira bruyamment.

«-Et tu étais vraiment obligé de nous raconter ça…

-Seiya ?

-Non, Shiryu a raison. On ne peut pas t'en vouloir pour quelque chose que tu n'as ni fait, ni choisi. Et c'était super courageux de nous avouer ça quand même. C'est juste que… Que je ne sais pas comment réagir, quoi !

-Tu n'as peut-être pas besoin de réagir immédiatement, expliqua Shun. Moi aussi, je ne sais pas comment assimiler tout ça. En tout cas, je sais une chose, je ne lui en veux pas.

-Vous ne croyez pas aller un peu vite en besogne ? »

La voix courroucée d'Ikki avait claquée. Hyôga darda sur lui un regard de glace. Le Phénix l'affronta sans sourciller.

«-Ce n'est pas anodin, ce que tu viens de nous révéler. Ils te pardonnent trop vite.

-C'est toi qui va me faire la leçon ? demanda Hyôga d'un ton mortellement sérieux. »

Ikki détourna le regard une seconde avant de revenir sur lui.

 _Touché._

«-J'ai admis mes erreurs.

-Et j'admets avoir failli en faire une. »

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard quelques instants puis Ikki leva les yeux et se détendit.

« Soit. Tu as ma méfiance, mais fait comme tu veux. »

Hyôga hocha la tête, satisfait. Il attrapa une des tomates dans son assiette, et comme Seiya un peu plus tôt, il la fit rouler entre ses doigts. Les autres Bronzes hésitèrent, puis se remirent eux aussi à manger.

« Ça n'a plus aucune importance maintenant que Camus est mort. »

Hyôga écrasa la tomate.

* * *

Pour ceux qui n'ont vus que l'anime : dans le manga, Hyôga a été envoyé par Camus pour tuer les Chevaliers du Tournoi Galactique, car le fait d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs pour se battre en public déshonore la Chevalerie. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'il a changé d'avis ou même pourquoi, et je ne sais plus s'il leur avoue la vérité. C'est donc fait ici.  
Pour ceux qui se souviennent des tout premiers épisodes, rappelez-vous du combat Seiya/Shiryu, où il reste dans l'ombre à évaluer leurs forces.

Lorsque j'ai appris ça (sur un blog) je n'avais absolument aucune idée de comment le prendre, et c'est ce que j'essaye de retranscrire ici.

En espérant que ça vous a plu.


End file.
